Second Life
by tygro
Summary: Bleach x Naruto Pain's plans has been begun earlier than expected. After Pain's success, what will happen to Naruto and the other Jinchuriki and Bijuus?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice...plz

R&R

_hello-_ thought from a shinigami or person

**hello-** Hollow's voice

_**hello-**_ Hollow's thought

Okay, basically, Pain's plans have been fast forward so that his ultimate plans will begin early. They were successful and now Naruto and the other Jinchuriki are dead. (They were the only Jinchuriki that I know, the old man I remember was beaten by Kisame so he's not really a OC). From here, Naruto is sent to soul society where most of the story will be played out. I probably will make Naruto go back to the Naruto universe because of all the destruction and deaths Pain cause, meaning lots of souls and hollows so slay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto though I wish I do.

_Flashback_

The shadowy figure of Pain flickered to life.

"We have a change of plan, our plan will commence earlier than expected, there has been some disturbances with the bijus."

Seeing the nods of agreements from the other Akatsuki members he continued to give the orders.

"Sasori and Deidera, capture the Ichibi vessel in the village of Sand".

Upon hearing the command, the holographic images of 2 Akatsuki members grunted in acknowledgement and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"Hidan and Kakuza, capture the Nibi vessel in the village of clouds".

Like the last 2 Akatsuki members, they disappeared.

"Zetsu, find the location of the Sanbi and Shibi, the rest of you, continue with the tracking and capture of your biju. Its time for our final stage of our plan to commence." Signalling that the meeting was over, the rest of the Akatsuki members disappeared, anticipating and ready for the battle ahead."

_1 year later_

In the center of a large shadowy room were the prone Jinchurikis. There were four in total. Next to them were 5 caged beasts, each one trying to break out of its restraints. Near the front of the room were 9 shadowy figures of the members of the organization Akatsuki.

"Its time, to get the last biju" Nodding towards the direction of a shark-like man and his silent partner, the pair disappeared.

"With this, our plan towards world domination will be complete."

_Konoha_

Uzumaki Naruto was like any other hyperactive blonde 9 year old from Konoha. His cheeky and prankish façade was enough to fool a normal person into believing that this boy was perhaps the most happy and blissfully ignorant child that they had ever seen. However, this boy was the holder of what is perhaps the strongest being in the entire shinobi world. He was the holder of the Kyuubi. The holder of thousands of years of wisdom and power.

Said boy was currently happily applying his final touch for his master piece. _Finally, it's done!_ Standing back, he marveled the beauty that he had created. However, not before he heard a distant shout.

"There he is! He graffitied the hokage monument _again_"

Taking a quick glance towards his pursuers and then back at the monument, he dropped his paintbrush and bucket and quickly sprinted away. Seeing that their target was making his escape, the 2 chuuins quickly chased after the blonde boy.

This was a common scene in Konoha, and most of its residents were used to it. The chases usually lasted for an hour or so before the victor of the chase became obvious. It seemed that this time, the victor was Naruto. The chuuins were quickly left behind and Naruto soon found himself in a deserted street. After looking around for a couple of moment, Naruto noticed something was off. Even though he wasn't great at ninjutsu, his sense of judgment was almost never wrong. _I wonder where everyone is. I should get outta here._ And without any hesitation, he began to run out back into the mainstreets of Konoha, but not before he was stopped by a pair of strange people. These people were like nothing he had ever seen. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds decorating it. They wore purple nailpolish and sandals. They towered over him like a cat over a mouse. The taller one with a shark-like face with a large sword spoke up first.

"Neh Itachi, is this the one, the kyuubi vessel"

The man now identified as Itachi carefully examined him.

"Yes, I believe so…"

While this was all happening, Naruto seemed to feel like he was missing out on the conversation. He decided to speak up

"W…Who are you?"

Now, both of the mysterious figures turned around and looked at him, remembering what they were there for. As they turned around, Naruto immediately noticed the slash on their headbands. He noted that one of them had a familiar headband he had often seen. _That's a Konoha Ninja Headband!!! Sugoi…but why does it have a slash though it…hmmmm…wait a minute…if something has a cross though it, it means that it's not something…so… cross + Konoha ShinobiNot a Konoha Shinobi…no that cant be right…so that must mean he used to be a konoha shinobi…sugoi and he must be awesome. _He decided to confirm his 'deductions'.

"Ano…were you a konoha shinobi…?"

Slightly put off by the amount of ignorance and the lack of fear, Itachi nodded back dumbly.

"Sugoi!!! You must be STRONG, can you teach me, please please please…"

The pair began to sweatdrop as the little boy was continuing to beg the.

"UHhh…what should we do now?... Cut his arms and legs and take him towards the boss or torture him then take his to the boss?" asked Kisame, anticipating the thought of cutting up the boy into bits of fleshy meat.

"No, just knock him out, this one should be easy and shouldn't put up much of a fight."

Grumbling about how his partner is no fun, Kisame took out his large sword and knocked Naruto out before Naruto could do anything. Heaving the boy onto his shoulders, like a bag of loot, they began their journey back towards the base without any trouble.

_Akatsuki Base_

The Akatsuki Base wasn't quite homely or nice as one would hope. No, this base was now the temporary home for all of the tailed beasts. After years of careful planning and gatherings, Akatsuki has finally acquired the beast and thus reaching their goal. The figure known as Pain was going through several handseals to summon the statue at which they would gain the power of the bijus. After finishing, a large blind-folded head closed eyes appeared. It was huge.

It belittled even most of the bijus in the room. Outstretched open hands were on either side of the great statue allowing each akatsuki to stand on.

"We now have the 9 bijus, it is time for the 'process' to begin!" proclaimed Pain as he flashed though another set of handseals, beginning the absorptions of the Ichibis charka.

_Few Days later_

The hokage of Konoha was deeply troubled. Only a few days ago had Uzumaki Naruto, whom he considered a grandchild been kidnapped by Itachi and Kisamed and now, he had received reports from he student, Jaraiya, that the akatsuki has successfully captured all of the bijus and Jinchuriki and are now on the brink of completing the process of absorption. This was no good at all. Taking a puff of smoke, Sandaime sighed, this was going to be tough.

_Akatsuki Base_

"It is complete, we have now acquired the ultimate weapon!"

It was then that Naruto woke up. He quickly looked around and found himself quite literally lying on the ground. He looked at himself and to his anxiety; he found a chain stuck to him which connected to his other self. He looked around and found 3 other figures around him. All of them were in a similar position. He closely examined each person.

The first was a boy around his age; he had short blood red hair and black marking around his eyes making him look like he hadn't ironically slept for years. He wore a white sash around his clothes which mainly consisted of a net shirt and baggy ninja pants.

The next person was a girl who looked like she was around 4 or 5 years older than him. She had long pale blonde hair which was tied up with what looked like a piece of cloth. She looked like any other kunoichi from his village save her yellow slitted eyes.

Finally, there was what looked like an ordinary old man sitting by himself a couple of metres away from them. He was scanning around the place, as if looking for something. The man, realizing that Naruto was awake spoke up.

"Ahhh…you're finally awake are you young 'un. Seems that there's going to be trouble soon. I can just _sense_ it. True to his words, they heard a roar nearby. "You children stay behind me, careful not to pull the chain, it hurts, I tried and trust me it hurts a lot." Said the good-natured old man before concentrating on trying to locate where the noise came from.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Naruto walked over towards the other 2 children.

"Hi I'm Naruto, I'm from Konoha, what about you?"

"Gaara. Sunagakure" Not used to putting up a conversation and socializing, Gaara felt uneasy.

"I'm Nii Yugito from the village of Clouds" replied the blonde girl obviously not paying much attention on Naruto but instead of their situation.

Suddenly, a huge white masked figure of Shukaku appeared followed by the other Bijus. The only thing that changed from them apart from the mask was the holes in their chest.

"Stay behind me" ordered the old man as he got into a fighting stance, "I'll protect you young 'uns with my life!!!"

Obeying the man without question, the 3 jinchurikis began to feel the spirit pressure from the hollows. Seeing their prey, the once bijus charged towards them. All nine of the bijus were now only a few metres away before they attacked. The closest one, Sanbi, blasted a cero which blasted though where the four were milliseconds ago. Kyuubi quickly tried to squish them with its giant paw. Yugito, Gaara and the unknown old man were lucky, escaping certain death by centimeters but Naruto was not. By luck, his jacket was stuck beneath one of kyuubi's massive claws. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi in fear.

"**KUKUKUKUkuku, so I finally get my revenge after all these years!!! Revenge is SWEET"**

Kyuubi widened its mouth in hungry anticipation for its first meal in death. Seeing this, the old man quickly ran towards Kyuubi and punched its foot as hard as possible. Seeing, how his meal was interrupted, he turned to the man and growled, "**You Shall be Next!!!" ** As it turned back around and widened its jaw, again. The grey haired man took off without any hesitation and pushed Naruto out of the way just in time for Naruto to escape. The old man, however was not so lucky, being eaten alive when dead isn't exactly pleasant.

"**MMMmmm….That was so….DELICIOUS!!! I hope you three are just as good as that appetizer."**

Turning towards Naruto, Yugito and Gaara it began advancing on them. _Shit Shit Shit, is this how its gonna end? Is this the end of the end?_

Pinning them onto a wall, it grinned in satisfaction. It opened its mouth, already tasting the delicious taste of sweet souls in his mouth. It was only a foot away…

"Awaken, BENIHIME!"

Out of nowhere, a man wearing a white haori with the kanji for twelve over a black one blocked the mouth of Kyuubi. His blonde hair was blowing dramatically in the wind. (another invention to look cool)

"Maa maa…sorry I'm late, It sure is busy around here to send a captain here."

Scratching his head, he looked around. "Wow, this is going to be fun, 9 menoses. What are the chances?" With that, the strange man set off to work. Parrying several blows from the bijus, he made quick works of the Gonbi which was caught off guard. He then charged towards Nibi which seemed the weakest out of the other menoses. With a quick shunpo, he appeared behind the menos and slashed its mask as it was turning around. He turned around just in time to see Sanbi attempting to blast a cero at him. Sidestepping the attack, the 12th division captain quickly rid of the demon turtle of its legs before striking the finishing blow. In one successive motion, he cut through Shibi, Ichibi and Hachibi before throwing and bomb at Rokubi which homed in and blew up resulting in a massive explosion. Only Shichibi and Kyuubi were left. Glaring back at the shinigami, they disappeared into the darkness.

Turning around, the captain quickly gave a short speech.

"Okay, I'm going to make this short. I'm Urahara Kisuke a shinigami and the captain of the 12th division in soul society. Kinda like heaven or whatever. I've been sent because of the menos so don't think you're that special. I'll be sending you to soul society shortly and you'll find yourself in Rukongai so have fun. The people there will fill you in on the details." Before the trio could do anything, the captain hit them on the head with the bottom of the handle of his sword, sending them towards their new home…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first few chapters will be a bit boring so bear with me...I kinda figure out what I'm going to do with Naruto's shikai and still thinking about the bankai when he reaches that level, which he will. There will be a clue on what his zanpatou next chapter. There are going to be little or no OC characters which will play a major role. Other than that, reviews are appreciated whether good or bad. :-) Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach…

R&R. Suggestions appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. He had recently been abducted by a pair of strange nins, then learns that he dies before he was attacked by strange demonic creatures with white masks and holes in their chests. Then a man who he had just met, died saving him, ending up as one of the demonic creature's lunch. It was confusing enough as it is for a 9 year old and now, he briefly met a 'shinigami' and was sent to this weird place a lot like Konoha.

He looked around and noticed that Gaara and Yugito were there with him. He looked around and scanned his surroundings. The people there seemed normal enough, some casual glances but nothing that indicated any negative emotions to him, unlike Konoha. The buildings there were quite crude compared to the buildings that he remembered. The buildings here were like typical Feudal buildings with wooden doors and structure.

Looking back to his two other companions, he was beginning to wonder how he and the other two died.

"Neh, Gaara…Yugito, h-how did we die…?"

Thinking for a bit she replied, "I don't know, all I remember is fighting two powerful nins and then turning into my Nibi form. It's strange now that I think about it, we were in some kind of headquarters or something when we died" responded Yugito before she herself examined the area.

Seeing how Gaara too didn't know anything, he decided to dismiss the topic and change the subject.

"Soooo….you wanna go and explore? Hope they have ramen here because I'm _starving_"

Seeing the nods of his companions, and the grumbles of acknowledgement from their stomachs, they began to wander west in hopes of finding something to eat or do. After an hour of begging from other people, as they found that it was the only way to get food, they opted to find some information about the place that they were in.

Looking around, he found a boy around his age with white hair digging into a watermelon and a girl around the same age, seemingly doing the same thing but more….mildly. The pair was sitting on a verandah outside one of the houses. Seeing how they got food _and_ probably knew about the place that they were in, Naruto approached them with the best puppy-dog eyes that he could muster.

"Whitey- san, you mind sharing some melon with us…? PLlleaaaseeeee…."

Before the white haired boy can retaliate, Naruto grabbed the melon and began to vigorously eat it while trying to beckon the others to him. Not wanting to pass away their chance of some food, they took a melon each and began to dig in themselves.

Spitting out the seeds into Naruto's face, the boy name Toshirou Hitsugaya sighed, realizing he had no choice. Seeing the chance to start asking questions, Naruto began to ask questions.

"Whitey-san….swallow…where are we…?"

Realizing that they were new souls, he sighed once again realizing that this was going to be a long day, especially since he was talking to two blondes (no offence) and a guy who probably also had blonde hair after examining how unreal the boy's hair colour looked.

"You're in West Rukongai District 23, which is where you go after you die. So basically, this is where souls go to after dying, you're lucky you ended up here, some other places in Rukongai aren't that nice at all", nodding to himself while putting on a professor posture, rubbing his non-existent beard.

Trying to consume the information he had just received, he then remembered the strange man that saved his life.

"Neh… than what are shi-ni-gamis?"

"They're basically the people who keep the balance between the two worlds, this one and the…other one, by slaying hollows which are 'bad souls' and performing 'konso' which sends souls to here…Soul Society."

Nodding in fake understanding, he began to picture himself as a shinigami. A image of a young boy in a black haori with a kick-ass sword appeared in his mind.

"Cool…So how do I become a shinigami?"

"You need reitsu which is the energy shinigami's use. You need to be formally recognized be a seated shinigami to become one. You will then have to go to Seireitei and attend the academy which trains you in the arts of shinigami"

"Waaaa….that sound soooo cool, how do you know if you have _reitsu? _

"Well, only people who get hungry have reitsu so I guess you have the potential to become a shinigami"

"Sugoi, I'm gonna be the strongest shinigami _ever_"

"I'm sure you will" mocked Toshirou while patting Naruto on the head.

"Hey! Stop that…shorty"

A vein was beginning to bulge out of his forehead. "Who are you calling SHORTY, you're only a inch taller than me!"

If one were to look closely, they would see electric sparks coming from each of their eyes. And if one were to look even closer, they would see that the temperature was beginning to rise up and down like a see-saw. As soon as it started, it disappeared again.

"Ahh…thanks for the food anyways," rubbing the back of his head, Naruto laughed good-heartedly, "Do you mind if we…come with you guys? We're kinda new here and we don't know much about here…"

Sighing, Toshirou was about to reject them before the girl named Hinamori stopped him.

"Sure…why not? We can do with some company here. So…I guess we should introduce ourselves first" said the girl as she introduced herself. "I'm Hinamori and this is Toshirou Hitsugaya"

"Cool! This is Gaara, Yugito and I'm Naruto."

After a short awkward silence, each wandering different things, Hinamori decided to speak up. "I guess we should get more food so we can eat later…You see, for us…kids…the only way to get food is to steal it so…"

"Ahh…No problems, I do that all the time when I was alive. I didn't have much money and all those mean shopkeepers always kick me out of their store or overcharge me, so I stole some food whenever I have to" grinned Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head once again, "Never guess that it can become so handy in the afterlife."

"You do know that that isn't a good things right" said Gaara bluntly as he looked up from his meal.

"Yeah, but still, you can't deny that it's handy" replied Naruto, "Wait here, I'll get us some food"

He left before anyone said a word.

_1 hour later_

Grinning to himself, Naruto fled away from his next victim with an armful of goods and items. _I can't wait to see the look on their face!_ As he dashed off a man with large glasses and a white haori with the symbol for five on it hid a grin_ what do we have here_

He soon followed after the boy, formulating a plan to make the boy a part of his master plan. _Fuufufufu…this is going to be interesting_

_Almost there_ thought Naruto as he dashed past several civilians while nicking a loaf of bread from an unsuspecting baker. _Hehehe this is even easier than Konoha, with no ninjas here to stop me!_

He soon arrived to his destination which he distinctly remembered because of its…unique façadeIt was obvious that they had tried to fix the house by themselves several times and that in each time, it only made matters worse. Holes in the roof were the size of a set of kunai's and it looked like it was cause by it too. The windows were on the verge of falling off and the door was in no better state. All in all, it had a strange homely feeling to Naruto.

Naruto entered the house, careful to not break the door whilst doing to. He looked around and noticed that no one was inside. He went outside and found everyone doing the strangest thing to pass time. Yugito was licking he hand as if she was a cat, Gaara seemed to be having a staring competition with Hitsugaya and Hinamori was fidgeting in the corner of the room. Seeing that Naruto had come back and more importantly with a huge bundle of food, they abruptly stopped from whatever they were doing and looked at Naruto in wonder.

"How did you get so…much?" said the wide-eyed Toshirou as he grabbed a piece of bread and began munching on it.

"Heh heh, I have my ways" grinned back Naruto as he took a piece of bread for himself.

Not bothering to interrogate the blonde even more, they all began to dig into one of their best meals they had for a long time. They were only half-way through eating their meal when a man with glasses and a white haori over his black one signifying that he was a captain shinigami entered the room.

Noticing this, both Toshirou and Hinamori bowed down lowly showing their respect for the smiling shinigami. "Shinigami-sama!"

"No need for formalities, I was merely passing by when I noticed the amount of reitsu coming from this house. I was here merely to offer all of you a place into the academy." Said the seemingly good natured man before he decided to sweeten the deal,"you'll be given food and everything you…"

He was rudely cut off by Naruto who couldn't contain his excitement at the chance of being a shinigami. "I'll take it!" shouted Naruto as he began to rant about how cool and powerful he was going to be. The others too agreed to the once in a death-time deal which can't seem to get any better with free food and accommodation on the line.

"Very well then," smiled the man, "my name is Sousuke Aizen, you'll be leaving tomorrow for the academy and Serietei".

As he turned around, his smile broadened into something more menacing and twisted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks to the people who reviewed : )

Next chapters going to be in the academy…more characters will be involved so I hope I don't make it that confusing. I know its kinda boring so far as well but its just so I can introduce the characters and introduce people to my slight alterations to the Bleach universe.

Ideas for the story are appreciated. I'm probably going to make Naruto's zanpatou a fire based one because you only see one in the anime which is the general's one (I think) and because it will clash with Toshirou's one which is ice. There's going to be a rivalry between them like the ones between Sasuke and Naruto in the anime except it won't end up like that. Should there be a pairing?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I picked up some good points and questions that you guys made. I agree with slifer619 in that they're way too young to have pairings so far so there won't be any pairings for a while. But when that happens there will probably be a lot of choices.

I'm going to make this crossover as balance out as possible so later on there will be quite a bit of the story in the shinobi world because of Pain's plans causing a disturbance in the balance of the worlds. I'm hopefully not going to make Naruto too powerful, just powerful enough to be a prodigy and on par with Toshirou.

I also realized how I made the Jinchuriki too trusting in Aizen. For Naruto I guess its okay because he is kinda too trusting in Mizuki yeah… I guess in this story, Gaara won't be_ that _bad because he's only 8 or 9 so far and he doesn't have those urges to kill people with Shukaku anymore.

It will eventually go back to the normal Bleach timeline but I want Naruto to be stronger when that happens.

What division should I put Naruto in? Remember that he will eventually become either captain or vice-captain in that division so it probably **can't** be division. He will probably receive a high seat in the Gotei 13 after Aizen's betrayal so there's room for him.

Kyuubi will probably_eat_ Shichibi so it can become stronger. Therefore, Kyuubi will probably become an arrancar if not espada. Probably No. 10 coz Yami is kinda weak in my opinion, and the spot means that he's not too powerful so he'll probably be around the same level as Naruto when the time comes for the to fight. (After Aizen's betrayal.)

BTW...I'm not great with thinking up something original so feel free to add your suggestions for Naruto's zanpatou thing. Don't really want it anything typical like a fox, or boring like a person, or as corny as a dragon or a phoenix. Something cool maybe that has possiibilities...like a giant amoeba!!! jk cough cough I know my humour sucks...but anywayz...

On with the story…

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto of Bleach

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Couple days later at Academy_

There was an eerie feeling of nostalgia as Naruto and his companions approached the academy. It was only a lifetime ago when the same thing happened after all. The interior of the building was much like the one he was used to in the ninja world save for the fact that the one he was standing in was at least 4 time bigger. He entered into the first class which was kidou. Naruto was never one to be any good with the theory side of things and this proved to be true as he soon found a piece of chalk thrown at his head for sleeping in class.

"Naruto, for you to be sleeping in class must mean that you already now how to cast a kidou spell already. Why don't you demonstrate to the class how to perform the binding spell technique on the dummy outside" berated the teacher as he patted himself on the back for successfully humiliating the boy.

Dreading the humiliation, Naruto did something that he would have never done in his life. Asking for help. But since this is death, it's not counted.

"Pssss….ooiii.. Midget, how do I cast the binding spell"

Sighing, unable to reject a needy friend Toshirou replied with the voice of someone well experienced with the arts of kidou. "First aim at where you want to bind, then imagine your reitsu is like a string in which you control by using your mind. Using that string, mentally bind the person by tying the string around them. I personally find that the bunny knot is the most efficient and easy to do" said Toshirou as he nodded to himself as if he were agreeing with himself.

Sweatdropping but nodding in understandment nevertheless, Naruto took his position in from of the class.

"Now perform kidou #3 binding"

Nodding, and scrunching his face in determination and concentration, Naruto began to follow the instructions that Toshirou told him which he memorized. After going through all the steps, he slowly opened his eyes to see if he was successful or not. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It actually worked. The dummy had its arms and legs tied together by what seemed like a piece of invisible string. The arms and legs seemed to attract each other and like magnets. Grinning in satisfaction he turned to his sensei.

The man himself was shocked beyond belief. Here was a boy whom just cast the kidou spell without even learning about the theory side of it. He wasn't as ignorant as one would believe and did know that he did get a short lesson from the other white haired boy but never did he expect for the blonde to cast a perfect binding spell.

Regaining his composure, the man looked around the class. "Alright then, everyone get into pairs and practice the 2 kidou spells that you have learnt in your theory lesson on your opponent. Make sure you switch turns."

Looking around, he noted some potential from most of the class. He walked around the class and noted each of their strengths and weaknesses that he could see by observation. He walked towards where Gaara and Yugito were and noted how their reitsu seemed to be slightly different from the others. It was just a bit…off. He put that thought to the back of his mind and walked towards the last pair, Naruto and Toshirou. He noted in amusement when Naruto once again asked Toshirou for help. What he couldn't help but be awed by how easily Naruto learnt the techniques. Toshirou himself wasn't outshone as he too was a prodigy in almost every single way.

After an hour or so, he dismissed the class. _Looks like we have a few prodigies on our way._

The next class was Zanjutsu. This was the class that he was looking forward to the most as it hopefully had less theory to it. I mean, how hard can it be to swing a sword and hit someone with it? Oh how it was wrong. There was just as much theory into it as kidou. Things such as holding the sword properly to block while in a good position for countering at the same time. Even learning a sword's 'sweet spot' to ensure maximum efficiency.

The teacher, a middle aged man with a medium build and short black hair continued to talk while pacing around the class, apparently unaware of the lack of attention he was getting. Every so often he would ask a question which was simply met by an awkward silence. Trying to regain his composure, the shinigami would cough once or twice before continuing into his mindless rant.

Finally, he stopped and looked around, apparently noticing the droopy atmosphere.

"Alright then, we'll begin our practical part of our lesson by seeing what each person here has got. Each one of you will be facing me in a one on one match until one person is hit. Please line up on the other side of the dojo."

Once everyone has lined up, he began to pace up and down the line of people like a sergeant to his soldiers.

"Alright, since this is the first lesson, we'll see what you already know about the art of zanjutsu. Remember, in a swordfight, Instincts come first, because your instincts will usually be right!" He barked out. "Alright first person, come to the centre of the dojo.

The first person was a tall boy with spiky brown hair, covering parts of his face; he grabbed a wooden sword at the end of the dojo and bowed. Getting into his stance which to a sword-user had obviously a lot of openings, he lunged towards the instructor whom simply sidestepped before tapping the student on the back with his own sword.

"Don't act too brashly in a swordfight, you don't want to charge into a fight headlong, back of the line", shouted the instructor, "Next!"

After the first few fights, it was sorely obvious that the instructor was much better than any of the students. Those who weren't listening was easily beaten and humiliated before being lecture in front of everyone because of their obvious mistakes.

Next was Gaara. Gaara was no fool to think that he could beat this instructor easily. Though he was a shinobi at a young age in his lifetime, he was never taught the arts of kenjutsu as it was known in the shinobi world. Even those who knew kenjutsu, as Gaara observed, wouldn't be much advantage in these fights as kenjutsu relied on chakra which was non-existent here and obviously their weapon in which they used as obviously a person whom specializes in using longer swords wouldn't know much about using a dagger or and short-sword.

Nevertheless, Gaara calmly walked towards the centre of the dojo, carefully picking out the wooden swords before pacing towards the centre of the room. Bowing, he went into a stance in which he felt comfortable in. Without his sand, he was sorely disadvantaged.

Circling around his opponent, trying to make out the instructor's weaknesses, he took the chance to look at the rest of the class. The all seemed to be cheering for him, shouting their words of encouragement and taunting the instructor. It seems that he has finally found a place where he could make friends.

Smiling to himself, he quickly thought up a plan and began his barrage of quick slashes which were easily parried by the instructor. He then, went for a kick which though caught the instructor by surprise was easily dodged. Regaining his balance, he attempted a lunge, only to slice through the air with a sharp whoosh. Turning around, he realized it was too late, the instructor already had his sword jabbing his back.

"Not bad, but concentrate more on your opponent, don't let your concentration waver." Once again, the instructor lectured before shouting another, "Next!"

This time it was Yugito's go. She herself wasn't great at zanjutsu or kenjutsu. She mainly relied on Nibi and ninjutsu in her short shinobi career. Again, following the routine that the others before her had done, she faced the instructor with her sword held with both hands for more control. She dropped down and sped towards the instructor as fast and as unpredictable as possible. Surprised, the instructor quickly dodged the attack once again before deciding to go onto the offensive. He ducked another one of her wild attacks and poked her in the abdomen. Knowing that she lost, she bowed again before facing the predicable lecture that was to come.

"You're attacks are way too wild. It's unpredictable which a good thing is but you need some control in your style"

Deciding that to ignore the teacher was perhaps the best option available; she walked to the back of the line.

It was now Naruto's turn. Positioning himself into an awkward stance, he was perhaps the most inexperienced in any forms of fighting out of the four of them as he was yet to learn the way of the shinobi while he was still alive. Still, his speed and endurance was something, he decided, to make use of. Waiting for the instructor to attack first, he began to formulate a plan in his brain. Making up his mind, he returned his attention back towards his opponent.

His opponent, realizing that his student wanted him to attack first decided to wait no longer. He charged towards Naruto at quite an astonishing speed. However, Naruto was ready and immediately blocked and parried each of the blows from his opponent. Slowly but steadily, Naruto was being pushed back towards the corner as he desperately fended off the onslaught of attacks. Finally, when his back was on the corner he decided to act. In his best imitation of his instructor in the last match, he ducked down and jabbed the instructor, or where the instructor was. The instructor, not one to fall for his own tricks, caught Naruto off guard as he charged towards Naruto again, this time for the finishing blow. It was then that Naruto was caught out and clumsily tried to block the attack. Trying to get back onto his feet while doing his best to fend off his opponent, he tried to slash his opponent again, only to be disarmed and poked on his head by the other wooden sword.

"You lose, not bad, but you obviously don't know how to handle a sword very well."

Seeing as it was time to dismiss the class, he gave another quick lecture before dismissing them to their next lesson.

Next will probably be a time skip, not going to make Naruto too overly powerful as I said before. I'm not great with writing and I do forget parts of my storyline so feel free to point out any parts that don't make sense or mistakes and ill do my best to fix them (coz I got a feeling that a lot of it is kinda…off)

Anywayz, R&R plz

Cya


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, now to answer some questions, I might of went ahead too far and not explained some parts enough or not at all. Firstly Kyuubi will only be the 10th espada coz he's first of all, new or in 1337 terms 'noob', meaning he has yet to prove his true strength. Naruto also took some of his power/reitsu. Therefore, Kyuubi isn't as strong as he was before. This also helps mellow kyuubi down so he can't just simply pwn Naruto every time, meaning there'll actually be a _fight_ where they can fight on equal grounds. However, Kyuubi _will_ go up the ranks as will Naruto.

Second question was why didn't the teacher sense the different reitsu like with Gaara and Yugito. This is coz naruto's seal is different in that he doesn't absorb Kyuubi's power directly but his zanpatou or his other half of his soul does. Since his zanpatou was inactive then, the power is simply locked away for the time being. When he does get his zanpatou released, he will have access to it. This hopefully helps me make Naruto more dependant of his own strength instead of relying on Kyuubis. Btw, he more or less has Kyuubi's reitsu not powers and influence. This means that Naruto zanpatou isn't influenced by kyuubi's reitsu, it merely absorbs it and becomes stronger.

I was thinking of making Naruto's and Kyuubi's sword a pair so that once one kills the other the other gets the others sword…not sure if that makes sense…Tell me youre thoughts on it…too corny and cliché or should I go with it???

Almost 4got, srry but I will not make Naruto join Aizen coz its just gonna stuff my plot up a lot…

I will gladly answer any questions as youre probably confused with my crappy writing…

This will only be the first visit into Naruto's World. There will be others and he will be stronger each time so he'll be more active and stuff…

Naruto is 12 now and so is the rest of the rookie nine and stuff… Gaara will be 11 almost 12 and Yugito will be 17 I think?

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 years later _

In the past three years, a lot has happened for Naruto and the rest of Soul Society. Currently, because of the situation in the World of the Living, there has been a lot of activity and deaths of shinigamis whom went on missions to the real world.

This situation was the sudden shift in the balance between the living and the dead. It was all caused by the progress of Pain's plans and it was unfortunate that a large portion of the population in the real world has been killed. This meant that a huge amount of souls were merely sitting there. It would be obvious to foresee the consequences of this. A huge amount of hollows, whether great ones or small ones will come out of their hiding, drawn to this sudden and alluring treat. It seems that every second, a soul was being consumed or became dark and hollow.

Even with the shinigami's help, it was all useless. They were on the verge of desperation. They were so desperate that they deployed almost all of their shinigami's, whether seated or unseated to the real world to fend off the hollows.

It seems, Yamamoto sighed, that they had come to this…He himself couldn't leave his post at Sereitei otherwise soul society would be too weak to defend against any enemies if they would decide to come. No, what he would do was send some _students_ to the real world. It seems absurd and crazy but it was the only choice. It wouldn't make much difference but it was the only option left. The shinigami there are tiring and needed back up. It didn't matter if they were only students, as long as they are back up it is good enough.

Calling onto his messenger, he passed on the message.

_Academy_

Naruto and his friends were in their third or second last year in academy. They were in the middle of their meditation when they were suddenly interrupted by a shinigami from the first division. Noticing that something was amiss, the class stopped their meditation and paid attention to the front.

After a few moments, it was obvious that everyone was beginning to wonder what was happening. Their curiosity only grew with the sudden gasp of the instructor. Nodding in resignation, the teacher looked around the class.

"It seems," she announced, "that it has come to the point where we must send 8 of you to go to the real world in order to aid the 4th division in their healing and to back up the wounded shinigami. I'm sure you have heard about the situation in the real world so I will not bother to explain, are there any volunteers?" Before coughing an almost inaudible, _don't die_.

Paling, the students in the class nervously glanced at each other.

"I will!" shouted Naruto almost too unenthusiastically. _Maybe I'll see everyone else again._

No sooner as he shouted, he was backed up by another 7 people.

"It seems that there is no need to force anyone then." Smiled the teacher. The class sweatdropped as the teacher called the 8 chosen student to the front.

While walking towards the front, he took the chance to glance at the others who were coming with him. Each of whom he nodded towards in approval.

Glancing towards his seal state of his zanpatou, he couldn't help but hope that maybe his zanpatou will tell him his/her name and show him its form. Then, he can become a full pledged shinigami.

Looking towards each young shinigami, the messenger beckoned them to follow him. By now, they had more or less learnt to shunpo a short distance, but it seems that there normal speed is enough to follow the other shinigami without falling behind.

Finally they arrived to a large marble building, built like a small fortress with the insides resembling that of a palace. Inside was an abnormally old man whom was known as the captain general and the rumored founder of Sereitei. The man seemed to radiate an aura of power and wisdom, but now his wrinkly face and beard could not hide the graveness and sincerity of his expression.

Examining each one of the young shinigami before him, he sighed. _Such a shame to lose such young shinigami, especially with so much potential._

Taking a deep breath he couldn't help but feel tired and weary. It seems that his age was catching up to him.

"You eight know what you are in for?"

Seeing the determined nods from each shinigami, he continued. "It is such a shame that we have come to this point in our desperation. You have my gratitude for your sacrifice for all of our kind. Radaki will now open the portal"

Seeing the blue haired shinigami was beginning the ritual for the portal he took the chance in reminding them of the task ahead. "Remember, you are to protect the healers so they can heal the wounded. Don't get yourself into a fight with a hollow if it can be avoided!"

With that, he signaled them to enter the feudal door which temporary blinded them. It was their first time through this portal and Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of claustrophobia and discomfort at the sight. Sighing, he closed his eyes shut and walked through the door. Once the last person has went through, the door slid shut.

_Good Luck…_ thought Yamamoto as he turned towards the window where he could view Sereitei in all its beauty._ We're counting on you to become the next generation of shinigami._

_Shinobi world- Unknown_

Blood, gore and corpses littered the area, covering the landscape with blood and ripped out organs. Shinigamis, humans and hollows alike died in the area, stinking the air with its heavy foul aroma. For miles and miles, the once lush green plains of rice country were painted in blood red.

When the small group of shinigami arrived to the scene, they paled. It seemed that they were too late. The battle was over. But who won?

Their answer was quickly met with a loud roar, followed by an attack. Quickly dodging the attack, Naruto examined his opponent. It was definitely a hollow. Its ebony white mask was decorated with red and yellow marks resembled a wolf. It stood on four beastly legs, each with a set of razor sharp claws. The hollow itself was about twice as big as car.

"_Fresssshhh Meeeeaaatt…" _said the hollow as it eyed its prey.

Drawing their zanpatou, they eyed the hollow, carefully examining it, trying to make out its strengths and weaknesses. _This is probably a new hollow judging by its state of appearance, so checking it in the shinigami bingo book is useless._

Getting into their stances, the eight of them kept their distance away from the hollow while trying to signal to each other so they can formulate a plan.

Noticing their lack of concentration, the hollow decided to attack first, first aiming for the white haired youth with its beastly claws. _Sasuke was way cooler_, the boy leapt aside and debris and pieces of earth fell away on impact as the hollow landed. Looking around it sped towards the closest prey whom happened to be a well endowed girl with strawberry blonde hair. _Hummmmppphhh…I wish my one was like that…DAMN HER!!!_ At surprisingly fast speeds, she sped towards the girl with vigor.

Unluckily for the young blonde, she was not fast enough to react to the attack and soon found herself trapped beneath the foot of the hollow.

_I'm going to enjoy killing this one_ thought the hollow as it smirked to itself.

Lowering its head to eat up its still prey, Naruto took advantage of the hollow's distraction. Charging towards the beast, he slashed the mask of the hollow with all his might. However, just as the attacked, the hollow drew its head back, enough not to be killed by the blow but enough to have a part of its mask broke off.

It was then that Naruto saw it, pink hair and an abnormally large forehead.

"It can't be…" Naruto whispered to himself, "Sakura?"

Not noticing the shinigami anymore, it continued to howl in pain.

_Flashback- When Naruto was 5_

Naruto was sitting alone on the swings in the playground like he usually does every evening. The other children were on the other side, playing with each other with their parents watching over them whilst talking among themselves, all seem to be having a comfortable and happy time.

This only depressed Naruto more. Looking down, trying to hold back his tears, he was about to get back and leave, back to his old, rundown apartment in which he lived alone. It was only then that he realized that someone was talking to him.

In front of him was a young pink haired girl with an overly cute outfit. Her forehead, already slightly bigger than everyone elses was covered in a red ribbon which was tied in a knot around her head. "Would you like to play with us?" she asked shyly as she looked down at her feet.

Realizing that she was actually _talking_ to _him_, he nodded excitedly. He was finally going to make some friends. It was as soon as his happiness came that it disappeared. It was then that one of the parents or more specifically the pink haired girl's parents noticed the interaction with Naruto and her daughter.

"Sakura, what are you doing with that _boy_, come back here and leave him alone" she shouted.

Seeing as it was useless, Naruto turned back around and walked slowly towards his apartment. _So her name is Sakura… _ he pondered.

_End Flashback_

Seeing as she was weakened, the hollow growled before disappearing into the darkness.

Falling onto his knees, Naruto couldn't hold back a sob. He was helpless. He needed to become more powerful. He needed to protect his precious people. Suddenly a torrent of overwhelming emotions flowed through him. Not noticing the worried looks on his companion's faces, he fell into his subconscious.

Naruto Mindscape-

Naruto woke up, only to find himself in what looked like a never-ending plain, stretching into the far distance. The plain itself was…plain. It was like a field, with grass all perfectly identical, each as unmoving as the next. The sky, he couldn't but help but noticed, was a deep crimson. The type of crimson that he couldn't help but also think that resembled blood or fire. Clouds, the colour of death, broke the monotony of the deep red, only to resemble something more sinister.

In the centre of this all was a figure. It was too far away to make out. It seemed like a black blur against the contrasting and clashing back ground. Trying to move towards the strange thing, Naruto clambered onto his feet, weary and tired at the effort of doing such a simple task. The sky seemed to be pressing against him. Slowly and surely, he began to crawl towards the strange but alluring figure, desperate to see who or what it was. However, with each metre he crawled towards it, it seems to take one metre back into the distance. After what seems like eternity the figure spoke, each word, deep and full of wisdom seemed to echo throughout the distance.

"My name is…"

Yep, that's it for another chapter. You can kinda guess who the shinigami's are. None of them are OC. I was thinking of putting Naruto in the 10th division, always one seat below toshirou to piss him off and I plan to make it stay that way until Aizens betrayal where Naruto will move divisions. Kinda got Naruto's zanpatou figured out but still thinking about the name and what the creature or whatever looks like. As I said b4, don't want it to be corny like a dragon or a unicorn, shifty like a shapeshifter or cliché like a fox. Anyways, Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your suggestions but I think I have decided on what I'm going to do for the zanpatou. Its gonna be weird and some people may hate it but I cant b bothered to change it to anything and create another style for naruto.

Btw…The start is corny and anticlimactic I know…probably wanna kill me, neh?

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…" echoed the unmoving figure.

By now Naruto had given up trying to crawl towards the figure, now hopelessly lying on the ground trying to make out the strange collection of noises into a word.

"Wah?"

"**I said $#...it seems that you are not ready yet. We will meet again, next time, I hope that you will at least be able to stand up in my presence let alone hear my name"** bellowed the shadowy figure as it dissolved into the fiery red sky and death black clouds.

_So that was my zanpatou…_ Naruto, slightly annoyed at how pathetic he must have seemed, started to grumble to himself. It was not long before he found himself back in the world of the living, staring into the slitted eyes of Yugito.

"So you're finally awake, about time…" said Yugito as she headed towards the others to inform them of Naruto's awakening. Following her, he noticed that they were still in the sickening deathbed of a massacre. The smell of rotting and death came back to him like a tsunami and lingered there around his nose. Naruto was not one that has seen this much blood and gore in his past experiences and wasn't doing well holding back his stomach. Some of the others, such as Yugito and Gaara, seemed perfectly fine as if the gore wasn't there. Matsumoto was still unconscious from the recent attack of the hollow, otherwise unharmed.

The group had set camp at a small clearing. They have managed to make a fire with the branches of the dead trees that surrounded them. Each one, sat around the fire as if contemplating on their next course of action. They had, originally, planned to help the healers from division four and fend off any hollows that attack any injured or disarmed shinigami. Now, that they had either landed in the wrong place or were too late to help were stranded here, with no contact with soul society.

Deciding to speak up, Toshirou spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had stayed in place for what seemed like eternity. "So what do we do now? We can either go in some direction and hopefully find someone that can help us, or we can wait and see what happens. Don't think that there is much more we can do here"

The fire crackled as each of the 8 figures sat there gloomily. Seeing as no one answered, Toshirou decided that they might as well do something. "Alright, we'll head in…." he closed his eyes and span around a couple of times before stopping. "This direction". He was now facing more gore and blood, identical to the ones on all sides. Knowing that there was nothing else better to do, the group made their way, following Toshirou who was in the lead.

And so, they began to walk. It seems like eternity and they were making no progress at all. In fact, they were basically back to where they started. Everything was the same. The trees. The dead corpes. Even the blood. Finally, they reached the same clearing that they were in when they started.

Slightly perturbed and confused, a red haired youth with strange tattoos markings for eye brows decided to ask the unasked question. "Weren't we here a couple of hours ago…?"

Slightly suspicious at the current situation, Naruto walked up to one of the trees and inspected it. It seemed real enough, with dead bark hanging loosely from it and twisted branches reaching for the sky. However, the tree was exactly the same as when he last saw it as he was picking up firewood.

Punching the tree as hard as he could he shouted, "Damn it, what kind of trick is this"

To his surprise, he hit a…tree. But this tree was different. It was still alive. It's taller and had green leaves hanging on from each branch. _What the?_

Looking around he saw all of his friends as confused as he was. Around him were no longer dead corpses and blood but trees, all alive and huge, its height beyond his vision. It was moist, but not from blood but from water. They were in a…forest?

Suddenly, there was an inhuman scream not so far away. Deciding to see what was happening, they found a lone shinigami with short spiky hair and a white haori over his black one. On it was the kanji for 10. Though it was tattered, the group easily recognized the haori which meant that this man before them was a captain. Bowing down in unison to show their respect they all said a clear, "Taicho"

Noticing the new arrival, the man turned around showing, rubbing the back of his head in modesty, "Ehhh…No need for formalities." Said the captain before slowly walking towards them.

"About time you woke up from that illusion, that hollow was an A rank so don't feel that bad about falling for it." Said the man as he examined each of them closely, though discreetly. "You must be the shinigami that they sent from Sereitei, I'm Kurosaki Isshin captain of the 10th division. Come with me, I'll show you where you'll be stationed." With that he dashed off into the forest. Realizing that he was already gone, Naruto and his friends dashed off after the captain.

For what seemed like and hour, they traveled in silence before they came upon their destination. It was a temporary camp with dozens of makeshift tents and cabins in which the wounded are healed and where the tired can rest. There was a couple of shinigami patrolling the parameters of the camp.

"Okay, you're job is simple, guard the area and help the healers if they need assistance. Later you might have to help us as the worst has yet to come. I must take my leave" Doing a cool pose which eerily resembled ones done by Gai, he disappeared into the distance.

Now deserted and clueless of what to do, the group wandered around, unsure of their next course of action. So far it has been disappointing. For Naruto, he thought that he may be able to visit Konoha again but now it seems even more unlikely. This place seems no where near Konoha and it didn't seem likely for them to leave the camp. _At least the hollow wasn't real. _He thought as he remembered Sakura. I wonder how everyone else is going at Konoha. It's been a long time. Too long.

Wandering around, he soon became separated from his team. He walked aimlessly from one side of the camp to the other until he heard a shout, only a few yards away. Following the noise, Naruto found himself facing a fight between a shinigami and a hollow. The shinigami seemed to be losing with several gashes across his chest and arm. He was trying to hold off the hollow as best as he could but it seemed to be hopeless. The hollow was quite ordinary in Naruto's opinion. It had a white mask with few decorations. Its eyes were black and hollow, radiating its aura of evil. The beast stood on 2 legs, each the size of a decent sized tree trunk. The arms were long and flexible, with it was a set of sharp claws. Roaring, the hollow tried to hit the shinigami again only to be blocked by a shaking sword.

_Damn, I can't hold it for long_ thought Naruto as he looked around for anything that could help. He was out of the camping area now, and found himself once again facing endless rows of trees ahead and the camp not so far away. However, it didn't seem that the other shinigami can make it without assistance. He would have to call for help, fight the hollow or help the other man escape.

The other shinigami, a short plump man with a short beard staggered back. He was saved! But he didn't recognize this shinigami from any of the divisions. Realization hit him. This can't be… This was the back up. The students!

"Run!" yelled the shinigami as he tried his best to get back onto his feet, "You can't possibly defeat this hollow"

Hesitating, Naruto ignored the shinigami behind him and started to charge towards the hollow. Blocking the attack from the shinigami with his claw, Naruto jumped onto his arm and cut through it, separating it from the hollow's body. Howling in pain, the hollow took a swipe at Naruto when he was unaware, causing Naruto to crash into a tree, barely conscious. _Damn_. Getting back onto his feet, Naruto took his stance. It was a basic stance, taught to the students in Academy but it was simple and effective. Charging towards the hollow once again, he shifted his weight to his right to help dodge the incoming attack. Once in range of attacking the hollow, Naruto shunpoed behind the hollow, catching it by surprise before slashing though the hollow's mask. After the hollow disappeared, he turned back to the shinigami behind him. By now, the man has managed to get back onto his feet and was now leaning onto one of the many trees.

"Not bad" he muttered before making a feeble attempt to clap his hands. Walking towards the injured shinigami, he help him upright.

"We better get you to the healers now" said Naruto before helping the man walk towards the camp.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The rest by now, were helping the 4th division member's treat wounds and maintaining a level of hygiene in the healing sector of the camp. Whilst carrying a pile of clean towels towards the healers, Renji and Toshirou were having a conversation.

"Wonder where Naruto is, that lucky bastard" growled Renji as he muttered under his breath.

"He's probably just somewhere else helping the other people here." Said Toshirou as he continued to walk towards the tents.

When they reached the tents, they were surprised to see Naruto, bruised and battered helping an even more injured shinigami into one of the beds for healing.

"Where you been, Naruto" said Renji as he placed his clean towels next to a working healer.

"I've been…out" said Naruto as he scratching the back of his head.

"Damn you…You've been fighting without us!" accused Renji as he pointed his finger harshly at Naruto.

"You could say that…" grinned Naruto as he stumbled onto one of the unused beds, "And since you're helping healing people, why don't you get me a fresh towel."

Twitching in anger, both Toshirou and Renji began their slow but meaningful approach towards Naruto, cracking their knuckles along the way.

_Oh crap_ thought Naruto before he lifted himself out of the bed and made a run for it. With both Renji and Toshirou chasing after his blood, there was no way that he could overpower them. But that didn't mean that he can't out run them. Soon he reached the edge of the camp and he to make a quick choice. Behind him was Toshirou and Renji, they had almost caught up to him. If he were to turn around, they would surely do something to him that he didn't even want to think about. (No not that…) However, if he continued into the forest, he would probably have a better chance of survival. _Guess I have no choice_ thought Naruto as he dashed towards the forest.

He had been running for about half an hour now and he couldn't see Toshirou or Renji anywhere. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. It looked exactly the same as anywhere else in the forest. In the distance he could hear people fighting. Probably more shinigami and Hollows. Deciding that he should take a short break before checking the battles out, Naruto sat under one of the many ancient trees comfortably. Relaxing a bit, Naruto started to fall into a light sleep, which would prove certainly fatal.

It was as soon as he fell asleep that a hollow decided to make his presence known. He could easily sense the good amount of reitsu coming out of the boy. Not quite captain or vice-captain, but it was almost there. Though this hollow wasn't exactly one of the strongest, it was known for its cunningness and tactics in the battle field.

Creeping out of its hiding place on all four legs, it began to creep closer and closer to the unsuspecting boy. Snores were now audible as Naruto got into a more comfortable position. Beknownst to the hollow, Naruto's hands were now on his zanpatou. As ignorant and as stupid Naruto seemed in his life, he had long ago learnt to never be so naïve to think that he would be safe when asleep.

Continuing its slow and cautious approach, the hollow was now a mere metre away from the boy. Its eyes stared at the shinigami in anticipation and excitement. Deciding now was the best time an attack, it leapt into the air, ready to slice the shinigami in half with its sharp claws. It would have done so if a zanpatou hadn't already sliced through the hollow, cleanly in half before the claws could reach.

"Ahhh….never underestimate your opponent, especially if they have the element of surprise in their hands" said Naruto as if to himself, not noticing that the hollow was still in one piece.

"**Indeed"** said a deep voice behind him, its voice laced with hunger and excitement. **"Not bad, but it will take more than that to fool me"**

Turning around, Naruto saw the same hollow behind him, next to him was another hollow, perfectly identical to the other. This one was the one that was talking. As it did so, it started to observing and analyzing him with a critical eye.

"H-how?" stuttered Naruto as he stumbled back a step.

"**That was merely an illusion, similar to a **_**bunshin**_** I think these ninjas here call it, very handy I must admit" **said the hollow it circled around Naruto, as a predator would to a prey.

_Heheheh, this hollow isn't as smart as he think he is, never give away anything to an enemy, especially if it is valuable information. So if I'm right, these bunshins can't harm_ _me _thought Naruto as he hid a smirk. Still he couldn't hide a thought_ What if he got Toshirou and Renji?_

Grimacing at the thought, Naruto decided to attack the hollow first. Attacking the hollow which he though was the real one, he lunged towards it. As the hollow sidestepped away from the attack, Naruto shunpoed behind the hollow, quickly slicing through the hollow like a hot knife through butter. However, as his zanpatou went through the hollow, the hollow stayed in one piece. _An illusion? Damn!_ Thought Naruto as he took basic defensive stance that he had learnt.

The same hollow then attack the young shinigami. Knowing that it was an illusion, he chose to ignore it in case it was merely a diversion. However, that proved to be a fatal mistake as the hollow's claw slashed through Naruto's flesh, deeply wounding Naruto. Stumbling back to regain his sense of balance and direction, Naruto started to grow angry at himself.

_Damn it!!! I had to let my ego get in my way_ berated Naruto's innerself as it began to band its own head against a wall.

Wincing at the wound, Naruto examined the situation. _Okay…this hollow can obviously make clones which can become an illusion or a solid at his will. All of them look the same so there is no telling of which one is the real one. What should I do damn it! _Keeping his distance from the hollows, Naruto kept on formulating plans and scenarios in his head.

_Okay…that wont work…no…not that either…That's It! _thought Naruto as he looked around for the hollows. It was desperate but he had no choice. Seeing as one of the hollows was now charging towards him, Naruto used one of his arms to block the attack so it won't hit any of his vital areas. At the same time, he stabbed at the hollows mask, breaking through it. The hollow had barely scratched Naruto before it recoiled in pain before it disappeared into nothingness. However, Naruto knew that he hadn't beaten the real one yet. Scanning around the area Naruto began searching for the real hollow. It was probably, hiding somewhere, creating more clones or thinking up strategies. Obviously, Naruto can't keep this up. The hollow would eventually overpower him by either shear numbers or power, so Naruto decided that the best option was to keep on moving. The hollow would hopefully be slower or immobile so Naruto can find and slay it. Seeing that the hollow appeared from ahead, Naruto decided that that was the best place to start searching for the hollow. Speeding across the forest, Naruto eventually came upon the hollow. _Illusion or Real? _Thought Naruto as he charged towards the Hollow. _Only one way to find out_. Naruto slashed the hollow's arm as the attacked Naruto. However, Naruto's blade went through it. Keeping his balance, Naruto sped off once again, just as the illusion attacked again. _No use in wasting my energy on that. _Thought Naruto as he sprinted past the ancient trees and plants which surrounded him on all sides.

Once again, he was in a clearing. This time he spotted several hollows. There were four hollows surrounding another hollow. All were identical, but one seemed to of stood out from the rest.

"**So you finally found me, shinigami" **it spat out as it eyed Naruto with excitement. Without wasting any more time, Naruto charged towards the hollow. However, his brashness has once again taken over his logic. As he charged towards the hollow, he was attacked from behind. He had only just been able to block the attack with his zanpatou. However, with his back open to his other enemies, he was a sitting duck. Casting a quick offensive kidou spell at the hollow, he turned around, just in time for a blow from another hollow. However, Naruto couldn't react fast enough and soon found himself facing the ground, pinned by one of the hollows under its giant foot. Struggling under the weight, Naruto tried with all his might to escape from the hollow's grip, but all was futile.

"**FUfufufu **(I think that's the evil laugh…)**" laughed the hollow in glee as he approached the struggling Naruto. "You were sure a hard one to catch, but you're worth it. You have quite a lot of reitsu there…mind if I have some?"** cackled the hollow as it tilted its head mockingly

_NOOoooo!!! _Thought Naruto as he struggled even more, trying to get away from the iron-grip of the hollow. _I will not LOSE!!! _Desperation overwhelmed him as time seemed to stop. Soon he found himself in his subconscious once again.

Looking around he found himself in the familiar plains that he recognized from before. The dark deathly clouds loomed overhead in the fiery red sky. The plain was as unmoving as before with each blade of grass pointing towards the dark figure he had once saw before. This time, however, Naruto was able to get onto his feet with little difficulty and was now facing the figure. Approaching it. Each step was a soft thump, each step, bringing him closer to the figure. However, he abruptedly stopped in his approach at the sound of the deep low voice which radiated as much power, if not more, than Captain General Yamamoto himself. The echoing voice could be heard anywhere, in the vast plains of his subconscious.

"**My name is…Kiseichuu **(parasite)**"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Okay, you might be thinking…WHAT THE!!! But I can't be bothered to change it; the only thing that I might change is the name if I got the wrong translation or something... The way that I see it, even though technically, Kyuubi's the parasite _physically_, Naruto is like a parasite _spiritually_ in that he scabs chakra and reitsu of Kyuubi all the time. Since he is dead, the physicality of it is out but the spirituality is still there. I know some people will question my logic, I also know most of it doesn't make sense but my imagination is very limited and I already figured what im gonna do with Naruto's bankai and Shikai. Btw Kyuubi's zanpatou won't also be a parasite as he is the host spiritually. It will probably be something different altogether.

Okay, I have decided on what Naruto's Zanpatou will be, both the form and what it does. I'll try and make my chapters longer now because I realize that it is quite short. I hope most of this chapter makes sense as most of it was written very dodgedly in my opinion and it was all written in different times.

On the side note- This isn't gonna be a Naruto/Sakura…No way…hate those shiver The only reason I used Sakura as the hollow is coz she's _shollow_. HAHAhaah…I know that was lame but meh…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, thanx for the reviews. Just to clear up one thing, Naruto is like a parasite in this one cuz Kyuubi is significantly weaker than he could have been. Kyuubi is weaker as I said before so he isn't too overly powerful. That doesn't mean that he isn't strong though coz he was able to overpower the shichibi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiseichuu", whispered Naruto to himself, almost dazed. Regaining his composure Naruto nodded to his zanpatou. Though he was still unable to make out its form, he felt somewhat closer, to his other half of his soul.

"**Now that you have heard my name, leave" **ordered the distant figure as it disappeared, as well as Naruto's mindscape.

Looking around now, Naruto found himself once again under the iron grip of the monstrous hollow that was holding him down. It seemed as if time has stopped itself while he had his short visit to his mindscape and he was grateful for that. Fumbling for his zanpatou with his free hand, Naruto shouted, as if on instinct, "Destroy, Kiseichuu!!!"

At that instant, Naruto's zanpatou seemed to of disappeared completely. There was no trace of it what so ever. The hollow, confused, hesitated for a second, wondering what was happening before laughing.

"**How pathetic, our little shinigami here lost his zanpatou"** bellowed the hollow, before continuing to what he was doing before. However, the hollow soon found its movements, slowed dramatically. Looking around, the hollow soon found dozens of parasites on its back, leaching into him, sucking up his reitsu and energy. Gasping in shock, it did its best to shake off the parasites but to no avail. They stuck to him like glue, not letting go.

Noticing his cue, Naruto freed his other hand to perform an offensive kidou spell.

"White Lightning" Naruto muttered under his breath as lighting shot out of his hand.

Too slow to evade the attack, Naruto's kidou spell easily destroyed the hollow, and with it, its illusions.

Getting back onto his feet, Naruto found his zanpatou, once again, lying next to him in its sealed state. _Cool…_ thought Naruto excitedly as he picked it up and sheathed it back.

Making his way slowly towards the camp, wincing each step of the way, Naruto soon found him at the familiar gates of the makeshift shinigami camp. Making his way towards the healing tents, he soon found himself facing a very angry Toshirou and Renji.

"So…Mind telling us what happened to you, got into another fight with a hollow again_, friend_" growled Renji.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but feel abashed. "Well, I got into a fight with this _really_ strong and smart hollow, but you know me, no one can outlast Uzumaki Naruto!" grinned Naruto, as he struck a pose, wincing at each movement he made. Sighing at their friend's ego and arrogance, they fetched a healer to help heal Naruto while they continued their conversation.

"So…tell me about this _fight_" grumbled Renji as he took a seat near the bed.

"Ehh… It was real cool…It was like a battle of the wits, at first it looked like he was beating me but of course, I had an ace up my sleeve" smiled Naruto triumphantly as he lifted his arm so the healer could heal it.

Getting more interested by the minute, Toshirou and Renji leant forward, anticipating Naruto's response.

"Well, what was this _ace_ then?" said Toshirou nonchantly, though his eyes couldn't hide his sudden interest.

"My zanpatou of course, or should I say, my shikai" said Naruto proudly, while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"You…you can't be serious" gaped Renji as he started to get jealous of Naruto.

Nodding once again, Naruto said, "Guess that makes me the strongest one in our class, eh?"

"Actually, I got mine one quite a while ago" mumbled Toshirou.

"Wah you too," said Renji, now flabbergasted that two of his best friends has already achieved shikai, while he was falling behind. Crouching in the corner, Renji began to sob to himself while crying anime tears.

Naruto too was shocked at this revelation, "Then how come you never told us before" said Naruto, before grumbling about Toshirou stealing the spotlight.

"Well, I thought that there was no need to, I mean, its nothing really to show off about…" said Toshirou in fake modesty before smirking at Naruto, "…is there?"

Growling at Toshirou, he decided that since most of his injuries were healed now, he might as well train to see what his shikai can do. Asking for directions towards the temporary training areas for shinigamis, he came across a clearing with worn out dummies and battered trees. Getting into his stance, Naruto practiced his zanjutsu first, slashing the trees, making his dent into the training area.

After what seemed like an hour of practicing his zanjutsu, he started to practice some kidou on the dummies. By now, he was able to cast the easier ones quite easily. Though he wasn't the best at kidou, he was reasonable at it, better than most people at least.

Binding the dummy, he shot a 'red cannon' which cut through the dummy where the heart should have been. Watching in amazement, he watched the dummy 'heal' itself. _Not bad, the twelfth division sure is getting better_ thought Naruto as he continued to train.

Finally, he decided to test out his shikai. Getting into his stance like the one in his fight with the hollow, he shouted "Destroy, Kiseichuu!" Immediately, his zanpatou disappeared, not even the hilt was left, However, he could sense his zanpatou, almost feel as it was still there, hanging around him like a blanket of mist. Mentally sending the shikai towards the dummy, he tried to attack with it. At first nothing seemed to of happened, but seconds later, small insects or parasites were on the dummy. Each one the size of a small leaf, sucking onto the dummy, seeming to drain the dummy of its non-existent life. Interested, Naruto decided to see if the shikai can do anything else. Concentrating harder and putting more forces into the shikai, the parasites caught alight, each one like an orangey-red beacon. The dummy seemed to of glowed by now, constantly repairing itself from its wounds while at the same time receiving it.

By now, Naruto was getting excited, thinking of all the possible styles he could incorporate with his zanpatou. Obviously, from the fight with the other hollow, the shikai can slow down almost anyone to a snails pace, making it a perfect target for his kidou or a quick shunpo and an attack. But already, he could see several weaknesses in his shikai. The enemy though may not be able to see the zanpatou can easily sense it, as it was literally a blanket of reitsu. Therefore they can evade it quite easily if he didn't have enough control. Also, using that shikai means that he is open for an attack if he was ever attacked. He had no real way of blocking an attack without another weapon. The shikai itself wasn't that fast, it seemed to be floating in the air, drifting in directions directed by his mind. Seeing his own weaknesses, Naruto decided to train more on his speed, hopefully increasing the efficiency in his fighting style.

It was almost evening now and Naruto was beginning to wear out from his training. Stumbling and leaning against a nearby tree, he started his clumsy journey back to the camp. However, as he was walking back, he heard the sound of fighting nearby. Deciding to check it out, Naruto followed the sound and eventually found him facing a fight.

There were about 3 shinigamis, all back to back facing a sizeable horde or hollows. The shinigamis, he could tell, were tired and seemed to of been fighting for quite a while already. Suddenly there an inaudible shout from one of the shinigamis and his zanpatou disappeared into the earth. Confused and interested at the same time, Naruto decided to watch the fight, curious as to what will happen.

The shinigami whose zanpatou disappeared into the ground then said something to his other two companions. Nodding at what the first shinigami said, they adjusted their stances. An instant later, roots held the hollows in place. Each hollow, struggling to free itself like a fly in a spider web, but to no avail. Signaling to his teammates, they immediately made quick work of the hollows, slicing and cutting through them as they went.

Watching in awe, Naruto watched as the three shinigamis easily dispatched about a dozen hollow. Turning back, he continued to walk back to the camp, deep in thought. The fight eerily reminded him of how shinobis fight. The way they fought in groups of three, depending on each others strengths and weaknesses to overcome greater enemies. Their teamwork itself was quite perfect. Thinking back, he realized that this was the first 'team' of shinigamis to fight with each other. He was so used to seeing lone shinigamis fighting by themselves that he forgot the values of teamwork. Pondering, Naruto continued his journey back to the camp._ Team, eh?_

It was dark when Naruto reached camp. The red flames of torches scattered the area, fueling the only source of night. It was quiet when Naruto came back. He could tell that most of the shinigamis were resting in their tents or relaxing after a days fighting. Soon he reached the center of the camp. There was a large tree there which Naruto hadn't noticed before. On it was some writing. Walking closer, squinting his eyes in the darkness, he read the carved writing on it. It simply said "_K.I.A"_. Thinking back, he tried to remember where he had heard or seen those very letters.

Closing his eyes, he remembered his short life in Konoha. He was playing by himself when he suddenly became lost. He wandered around for a while, aimlessly searching for a landmark that he knew of so that he can make his way back home. He eventually wandered into a deserted clearing. The clearing was a perfect circle and in the epicenter was a large marble stone. He remembered how he cautiously approached the stone, curious as to what it said…

_Killed in Action!_ Opening his eyes, realization came to him. Quickly he scanned through the long list of shinigamis that have fallen. _So many…_ Naruto thought as he continued reading through. A wave of sadness and grief fell upon Naruto. Clenching his hands into a fist, he paid his respects to the dead.

Turning around, he eventually found his way back to the tent where he collapsed and fell into an endless slumber.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

A thin line of sunshine struck Naruto on his face. Groaning, he rose out of bed. He was still in his dirty shinigami uniform. The grime and dirt clung to him, now stuck onto him after drying during the night. He changed into a set of cleaner clothes. Naruto now felt better after the rest, his muscles no longer aching as it did before. Walking out of his tent, he saw that most of the shinigamis have left before the sun even rose. Deciding to wander around, in case anyone needed help, he soon found himself alone. Wondering where everyone was, he continued walking until he reached the other side of the camp. There he could see quite a lot of shinigamis, all running around frantically. Most of them, he recognized as shinigamis from the 4th division but some of them, he saw were his friends or other unseated shinigamis. Walking towards the commotion, he soon found himself face to face with a sweating healer, obviously tired and weary.

"Tent 69 needs assistance immediately" she quickly said before dashed off again in another direction.

It took a moment for Naruto to find the tent but when he arrived he found a shinigami with an arm and a leg cleanly sliced off. He was screaming in pain. Obviously, this didn't help the healers who were treating him. One of the healers, a short woman with black hair tied up in a bun and square glasses, looked up and saw him.

"Ahhh… Good, we need some help here." She said as she continued to treat the patient. "Could you get us some clean towels, thanks"

Looking around, he found a pile of clean towels in the corner of the tent. Picking it up and giving it to the busy healers he continued to watch the healers. Suddenly, one the shinigamis shouted something. It was a shikai. The wielder was the same woman, her zanpatou was now like a black glove with strange symbols on it. Leaning closer, he saw what she was doing. The cut, he could now see was poisoned, and it seemed that the woman's shikai allowed he to absorb the poison, probably going to be used later in a battle. When she finished, her glove glowed in a mystic purple colour, slightly glowing at first before fading back to the charcoal black it was.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she whispered something to the patient, whom after hearing what she had said, seemed even more pale and sad than before. She had told him he could no longer be a shinigami.

Naruto stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. It was almost awkward as if he didn't belong here. Still, he empathized for the fallen shinigami, no longer having an arm or leg not only meant that he couldn't be a shinigami but also that he would probably be left unemployed, left in the streets of one of the districts, left to die and suffer in hunger.

Walking out of the tent, he left to patrol around the camp.

_1 week later_

Naruto sighed, it was beginning to get boring now. It had been over a week since he had fought a hollow and now he missed the sensation of fighting. He had trained throughout the week but seemed to of made little progress. Sighing, he decided to find someone or something to fight, or at least to spar against.

Walking around, he soon came to Toshirou. He was on guard duty and it seemed that it was almost time to switch over. Walking up to him, he allowed his unsheathed zanpatou to rest against his shoulder-blades.

"Hey, shorty, wanna have a spar" he asked. Naruto can now see the next guard approaching.

Sighing in realization that he had nothing better to do, Hitsugaya nodded before they began to sprint to the training area.

"Okay, so what are the rules?" Naruto asked as he positioned himself.

Contemplating for a while, Toshirou replied, "Any fighting style. First one to surrender loses."

"Heh, I'll never lose against you" said Naruto smugly before charging towards his opponent. At first, Naruto decided to test Toshirou's defence, slashing and jabbing at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya in return blocked each one of them cleanly and efficiently before returning a blow every so often.

Jumping back, allowing them to regain their composure and tactics, they began to circles each other. Casting a quick kidou spell, Naruto shunpoed behind Toshirou only to slice through air. Turning around, he noticed Toshirou was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, desperate not to be caught unaware, he saw a shadow behind the tree. Grinning, Naruto charged towards the shadow. It was then that he noticed his mistake but it was already too late. No sooner had Naruto stopped when he felt a jab from behind. Turning around, he saw Toshirou pointing his zanpatou into his back.

"Give up?" said Toshirou as he put more pressure into the jab.

"Never" smirked Naruto as he shunpoed a safe distance away from Toshirou.

Seeing as the fight wasn't turning in his favour, Naruto decided to turn it up a notch.

"Destroy, Kiseichuu!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru"

( '.' ) ( '.' ) ( '.') ( '.' ) ( '.' ) ( '.') ( '.' ) ( '.' ) ( '.') ( '.' ) ( '.' ) ( '.')

Okay, first of all, sorry for another short and probably crappy chapter. I know I said that I would get in longer chapters but I was busy lately with school and stuff, but now that most of it is over, ill try and put more effort into this. (Don't count on it)

Anywayz, as always, reviews are good, so are questions and…stuff.

Oh, well, till nxt time 

Ja ne


End file.
